


Distracting the Little Bird

by kaileanskrain



Series: Little Bird's Seven Day Challenge [7]
Category: DCU
Genre: Hints at noncon, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:01:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29951736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaileanskrain/pseuds/kaileanskrain
Summary: Day 7: On the deskSlade has a contract to get Nightwing out of the way and ends up having a very interesting way of accomplishing that.Side note: This is put under rape due to the suggestion of noncon that is present, no actual rape occurs in the story itself.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Slade Wilson
Series: Little Bird's Seven Day Challenge [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2188095
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39





	Distracting the Little Bird

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the last day in this grouping. There wasn't a whole lot of smut in this set of prompts but it seems the next group might have more. I was also reading the comics and some parts were making me want fluff so this happened. I don't know when I'll put out that other set of prompts but it shouldn't be too long, I hope. Happy reading in the meantime!

Dick moved quietly over the rooftops across from where his informant told him he would be able to find the information he needed to take down a number of crooked cops. He frowned, feeling as though he was being watched though he couldn't place where it was coming from. Normally a feeling was one that he had learned to trust but he just couldn't place where it was coming from and left him feeling a little confused. 

He made his way into the building paying close attention to what was going on outside expecting to see someone or something moving out there. He was so focused on watching for danger outside that when he turned back into the room he actually jumped seeing a human shaped shadow by the door. Narrowing his eyes a bit he realized it was just a coat rack causing him to relax a bit and go back to what he was doing. He turned his attention to the desk figuring it was as good a starting point as any. 

"Now really, boy, you should be paying more attention to what is going on around you." 

Dick froze with a few papers in hand and slowly raised his head to look around the room for the owner of that voice. He knew that voice and this was not a big enough room to hide a man that big. "Slade?" His tone was cautiously hushed. He had done a stake out on the building for a bit but he wasn't willing to stake his life on the place not having any other occupants. 

"Well at least you're not a completely lost cause, boy." The voice was a lot closer then it had seemed before with the last word said almost in his ear. 

For a moment Dick wasn't sure what to do with himself. He should attack or at least try to put some space between himself and the mercenary but they hadn't really been at each other's throats in a long time so he really didn't want to start that now. He took a fortifying breath before shifting on his foot away from Slade with his head turning slightly to look at him. "What are you doing here Slade? Surely you're not being paid to cover for some dirty cops, they can't afford you." 

"No they can't afford me but the one that they are working for can and he really doesn't seem to like you, little bird." Slade didn't back away from him, though he also didn't make any more to get closer either. "You have a skill for getting under people's skin, a skill that I'm well acquainted with." He didn't try to attack though he was keeping just enough space between them to make it dangerous. 

"I haven't done anything in a long time to get under your skin. I haven't even gotten in the way of any of your contracts recently." It wasn't really something that Dick was proud of but he did like to avoid making enemies where he could and at least in recent years Slade had been staying out of his city. Going out of his way to annoy the man had been fun but now he had enough enemies that he really didn't want the mercenary out of his blood as well. 

"Now it looks like you are my contract, Nightwing." Slade had him forced over the desk with a blade to his throat before he could even fully register the words. "My employer was not very specific about what he wanted. They always seem to forget that little detail." 

Dick stayed against the desk curious about what the man had planned for him. He could feel that there wasn't much chance of breaking the hold even if he had an immediate need to get away. "If your employer wasn't very specific then what exactly are you planning," he said lightly with a small coy smile. 

"He said to take you out of the game until he was ready to deal with you. He wanted the pleasure of ending you himself. That was not a part of our deal however." Slade's tone was playful though it was hard to be entirely sure since he still had wearing a mask. "I'm sure I can think of a few ways to keep you occupied long enough to stay within the terms of my contract." 

Dick sighed softly, not much liking where this was going. Not only was he likely going to end up tied up somewhere but he now knew something was going on that he should be stopping just to frustrate him. He really should count himself lucky that he wasn't getting stabbed though it really didn't make him feel any better, mentally. His poor, abused body would appreciate the break from the constant abuse no doubt.

"Don't seem so excited, boy." Slade tilted his head at him for a moment before reaching up to yank the mask off and set it off to the side. "I promise you're going to like this a lot more than chasing those morons around." He grabbed both of Dick's hands forcing them behind his back and into cuffs that had actually been designed with the bats in mind. 

"I have some trust issues where it comes to you, Slade." He frowned trying to feel the details of the cuffs to see if he could pick them though it was seeming unlikely. "I think you can understand where those issues are coming from too, old man." For a moment Dick almost recognized the cuffs enough that he would be able to pick the lock until his fingers skimmed over a part that almost made him want to scream. The cuffs had a biolock to them which meant he wasn't getting them off unless he got to the right people or Slade let him out. "Biolock cuffs, seriously Slade? That just isn't nice." 

"Of course. Can't have you getting away before I'm done with you after all." Slade smirked as he leant forward to look him in the eye. "Better to be cautious with you bats." 

"Can't you just say I got away or something. You always find a way to get paid even if you don't manage to catch me." Even if he didn't find out what was going tonight to get him in this situation he would rather not be cuffed for the remainder of the night. 

Slade chuckled softly as he stepped away so he could move around to the front of the desk. "Don't worry little bird, I won't let you get bored." He reached down to lightly run a thumb over Dick's lower lip. "I've got plenty planned to keep you busy." 

Dick's eyes widened at the implication behind his words along with the touch. "Um, Slade? What exactly are you planning?" He squirmed a bit on the desk not sure how he felt about this. There had been plenty of times that he looked at the man with appreciation, who wouldn't, but this was not really the time for such thoughts. It wasn't really like he hadn't been with someone that was considered an enemy but not cuffed, over a desk while the man was being paid to keep him busy. 

"I'm planning to keep you occupied for a while." Slade started to remove his weapons, putting them on the chairs in front of the desk. "Do you have any objections, little bird?" With most of his weapons off he stepped up to the desk again. "No matter what, you aren't going to leave this room until I get the signal from my client." 

Dick squirmed on the desk a bit more so he could get into a better position to see Slade's expression. "Do I get a real choice in this?" His whole body was tense, not sure what to expect at this point. He never would have expected to be in this position with the mercenary and it was a little unsettling. 

"In staying here, absolutely not, that is what I'm being paid a lot of money for. Anything else that happens tonight you have limited choices but they're still yours to make." He walked around Dick keeping a hand on him so the young vigilante knew where he was the whole time. "The cuffs are another non-negotiable I'm afraid." Slade checked to make sure they were still securely in place. 

"So if I say that I would rather play chess...?" He turned his head a bit but was only able to visually track Slade to a degree from his angle. 

"No chess board, kid." Slade noticed how tense he was, his eye narrowing with curiosity about the origin of that tension. The kid was normally very open about his opinions but he almost seemed hesitant which raised some flags in Slade's mind though he would have to look into it later. 

"Of course not. The guy was a crooked cop before becoming a private investigator so it's not really surprising he wouldn't have a strategy game in his office." Dick rolled his eyes and dropped his head against the desk for a moment. "So anything in here with the cuffs on?" 

"Yes." Slade sat behind him on the plush desk chair. "We have at least an hour to kill. You might even want to take the time to get some sleep judging from the look of those bags under your eyes." 

"You're really going to just sit there and let me sleep," Dick said with a soft laugh as he shifted on the desk again. "When you came here expecting sex even." 

"Kid, I was married with two kids. I'm used to it." Slade reached out to start pulling some of the weapons off Dick noticing that he was getting tense again just as he was starting to relax a bit. "Get some sleep if that's what you want, little bird." He pulled the man up to his feet just to back him up so Dick fell into his lap. "I don't think I ever told you that I like the new suit. Much better than that colorful atrocity you used to run around in." 

"I'm surprised you didn't like the other suit, it's similar in color to yours." Dick shifted in the man's lap for a moment before laying back against him with a small sigh. 

"Not even close, little bird. Get some rest while you can. You're not going anywhere for a while." Slade shifted so they could lean back in the chair as he heard Dick's breathing even out in sleep and his heart beat slow.

  
  


**********

Dick woke with a start feeling warmth against his face and the soft comfort of a bed under him. He sat up to look around feeling confused as he recognized his own apartment bedroom. Looking around his eye caught on a note laying on the pillow next to him. Reaching out he picked it up and immediately started to remember the night before. 

_Little bird, I hope to see much more of you in the near future._

_-S_

He blinked for a moment before sliding out of bed to start his day feeling better than he had in a long time even as another part of him felt surreal after the night he had. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading and leaving kudos, I really do love seeing evidence that people are enjoying what I write. Xwing and I should be back to writing shortly so there is that to look forward to along with a new challenge sometime in the near future.


End file.
